Cubs
by Avi tiger99
Summary: The five and po have accidentally turned into kids what will they do
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again and this is my new story I just did this for fun I still need help with this website anyway sorry this might be rushed and short but enjoy**

It was the middle of the day in the valley of peace and up at the jade palace wher six warriors with their master training. "Very well done students I am very pleased about your performance today" said shifu " thank you master" the five and the dragon warrior said in unison "now students today we will be receiving an new item for the hall of warriors" shifu stated " really! " po said exited " yes dragon warrior- and I do not want you to touch it" shifu said "wait! I don't even know what it is and your already warnings me" po said a bit hurt " Yes because you always are the one that touches what isn't supposed to be touched" shifu replied " ugh fine but what is it" he said a bit annoyed

"It is a gem named the youth gem" " shifu said " cool but what so important about it " po said

" I do not know masters council wants us to take care of it " shifu replied. Just them a goose who was carrying the gem rushed in saying " croc bandits...took gem!" He then passed out of exhaustion.

" Quickly! get to that gem and make sure it returns safely" shifu ordered "yes master" they said in unison and ran off.

When they got there the six saw the gem tigress attacked first and then the rest came in. The six beat them in a few minutes but before the crocs gave it away Fung threw it at them and ran away, it cracked when it hit the ground causing a great light and aura to hit them but...nothing. "Well that was interesting" crane said they all nodded and tigress said " let's get back to the palace to tell shifu about the gem" and with that they left.

"Master we were able to stop the crocs and retrieve the gem but it well...cracked forgive us master" tigress apologized and handed him the gem " well at least you were able to retrieve it nice work" shifu said " but anyhow go and rest up tomorrow we have an intense training session" shifu told his students " yes master " they all said again in unison and left to rest. No one told shifu about the aura but in the morning he would get a cute surprise.

The next morning "AAAAHHHHH!" Yelled the six students at what happened to them...


	2. Why are we kids

Sorry I'm late with the chapter but one thing about me is I will never abandon a story midway but here's chapter two

"AAAAHHHHH!" said six squeaky voices "master shifu!" they all said in unison and rushed out the door but were surprised to say the least

"Ah! tigress you look like a kid" little po said freaked out

"You do too- my voice sounds weird!" Little Tigress replied also freaked out

"We all looked like kids" said a little crane

"What is with all this commoti-oh my word what has happened to you all" Shifu said shocked at seeing his students all turn into Cubs (about the ages of six/Seven) but he had to admit they did look...cute

"Master we woke up like this what happened" little viper asked

"Po did you by any chance have something to do with this" shifu questioned " really master how come I'm always the one to blame" little po said and shifu was about to state the obvious to little Po until he interrupted " don't answer that question..but why are we like this" little po questioned

"I don't know but has anything strange happen to you six before you went to sleep" shifu asked.

"Well" started little monkey " when we were fight the crocs, Fung threw the gem to ground and retreated when the gem hit the ground it cracked and an aura wave hit us but we felt nothing master" little monkey finished

Shifu pondered about this "hmmm now that you mention it I did see a gash around the gem but that it was an accident due to the circumstances of the fight, but we must learn more about this gem come" Shifu said and walked of to search for this gem in one of Oogway's old scrolls.

It had been an hour until they found it " ah here we go...it says that the youth gem gave the elderly the option to rejuvenate themselves...but some people got greedy and wanted the power for themselves and fought over the gem, but during their struggle the gem was lost and no one had ever found it-" shifu explained but was interrupted by po "but master it say old people were rejuvenated but we're not old so why are we kids" little po said

"I was getting to that dragon warrior until someone interrupted." Shifu said obviously not pleased he was interrupted. "Sorry master" little po said pouting a bit sad, Shifu them knew he had to be a little bit more soft on all them (even tigress) since their maturity was not yet developed. "It is all right Po" Shifu said softly giving him a small smile, Po smiled back.

"Anyways as to your question Po the scroll says that some people that were not old used the gem on themselves and were turned into children.. But there is a way to reverse the effects if we use the gem of maturity it will change all of you back to your normal state" Shifu said to his little students

"Alright!" Po yelled out before he realized "wait were is this gem master" asked po. Shifu sighed and said " the northern mountains, I will have to go alone". "But master what are we supposed to do" said little tigress " you will stay here and not put yourself in danger so that means NO training hall tigress and that goes for all of you" Shifu ordered them " yes master" they said in unison except one " tigress" said Shifu knowing this was hard for tigress, she then grumbled and said like a little girl " yes master". Shifu smiled at the sight remembering she looked exactly like this when he first taught her. "Good I will see you in a week be careful and I have assigned you a sitter" Shifu smirked when he saw po's reaction because he could already guess who. " who is are...sitter master" little tigress said. Just then the door burst open "oh no" little po mumbled

"Master Shifu you need- OH my gosh they look so adorable!" A very happy Mr. Ping yelled.

Sorry if it's weird but Mr. Ping is happy as for po and the five they will try and act mature ,save po of Course, but will fail. I will try and update faster until next chapter see ya.


	3. Standing up for friends and new clothes

"Master Shifu you need- OH my gosh they look so adorable!" A very happy Mr. Ping yelled. He rushed to see his little Po again

" what, how, when" Mr. Ping questioned

"It will all be explained after I return but do you accept taking care of them" Shifu said

"OF COURSE!" Mr. Ping yelled in excitement Shifu only chuckled at the goose knowing how Po father reminded him of Po's behavior.

"Very well thank you now I don't want them near the training hall or the hall of warriors and I don't want them to do Kung fu and they made need a change of wardrobe as to not draw suspicion and I want them in bed after dinner." He stated and all his students grumbled now REALLY feeling like children " of course master Shifu" Mr. Ping said softly "good now I must be going take care" and with that Shifu left

"Well now it's just us oh I can't wait so shall we go to the village to get your new clothes" they all shrugged and tigress didn't like the idea. "Alright then let's get going!" he then walked up to his now cub son " oh Po you look so adorable, my little panda" and hugged him tightly, little Po groaned " daaad I'm twenty six years old" "you mean you were twenty six years old" Mr. Ping retorted " touché" Little Po said and with that they all left to the village to get their new clothes (save viper and mantis)

When they got there the villagers looked at them in a weird way thinking they all look familiar but shook it off and did what they usually do. They got to the tailor shop and a woman, who was a bunny lady, took their measurements when she was done monkey and crane were the first ones out, crane wore new hat that was white but with a tan tint and tan pants monkey wore a new pair of green pants "aww they look so adorable" Mr. Ping said and even though crane and monkey weren't his kids they still felt embarrassed and hid their faces, mantis and viper snickered at the sight.

Po came out next and he wore a navy color vest that looked like tigress's but had silver dragons going around it, instead of golden vine patterns, and Also wore some black silk pants " oh look at my adorable little dragon warrior" he whispered as to not draw attention and little Po hid his face and slumped his shoulders as his four friends laughed "ahh dad" he said as he shook his head that is until he saw tigress come out and his mouth dropped as well as the others expect viper and Mr. Ping who just smiled, she wore a yellow tunic with long sleeves and red vine patterns with lotus flowers and black pants, she also saw Po and saw his new outfit and her eyes went wide as she thought ' boy does he look cute in that outfit' she smiled and what he thought 'geez is she beautiful'. Yes it's true they were in love with each other after what happened in gongmen, but were to scared to tell each other she was afraid of being rejected and he thought she wouldn't feel the same cause he was a fat panda.

"You look pretty" Po said realizing what he he said he widened his and tigress giggled GIGGLED! and she soon realized what she did but again their maturity wasn't fully developed and the other snickered at the both of them tigress glared at them and they stood quiet after that. "Alright you kids go outside while I pay" they all nodded save Po he wanted to see the store for just a sec

and the others went outside

"Well that was interesting" said a little viper

"Yes it was" crane said. Just then a group of three kids, one is a pig while the other two were Rams they looked like they were ten years old and came up to them "hey losers got any money we can 'borrow' for stuff" pig sneered obviously a trouble maker.

"No" crane said simply they all knew they could easily beat these kids up but Shifu forbid them from using Kung fu " no money eh well pencil neck you know what we do to losers who don't pay we..beat them to a pulp!" the pig said and punched crane in the face and fell to the ground with a thud. The five ran to him all glaring at the three jerks they wanted to attack and whoop their butts but again Shifu said not to use Kung fu.

Just then Po came out " what's going on here" said Po " nothing fatty go away" one of the ram kids said Po then saw crane with a bruise on his cheek and saw his friends glaring at the three boys he went over to crane and asked " what happened, crane are you alright" but the pig kid angrily yelled " none of your business, go away!"

Tigress then stood up and told the pig toShut up and go away " back off girly" and the pig pushed her to the ground.

Po had enough of this and went straight to the pig's face

"back off you jerks before I make you" the five stood still at what was happening and the pig actually felt threatened by this soft panda, the pig might be ten years old but this panda was almost his size and he would guess he must be six to seven years old but the panda was large, then again he IS a panda so it makes sense, still he didn't back down " and what are you gonna do, tubby" he said and poked Po's tummy Po then made a fist and was going to teach this guy a lesson, but tigress grabbed his paw and led him away.

"Come on Po" she said softly and the five followed Po and tigress felt electricity go through them when they touched paws

"Why are we walking away Ti" Po asked confused as to why Tigress walked away from those jerks "because master said not to use Kung fu" she replied "yeah that right! walk away with your girlfriend the Monster!" The pig kid yelled.

That was when tigress stopped as well as the five tigress was at the verge of tears and she didn't know why she thought She had gotten over that name (remember they're immature) the five just looked at her hurt expression and then looked at Po who looked angry.

"Uh oh" mumbled mantis. Po turned and walked to the kids. Viper coiled her tail around the little panda " Po don't" viper asked him so he wouldn't be trouble. "Master said no using Kung fu, he never said anything about getting into a street fight" he said firmly and they all had to admit he sounded so brave for a six old.

He then let his arm loose from the little snake and walked over to the boys and said to the pig "Apologize", but the pig laughed until Po punched him in the face and the two rams reacted and lunged at him but Po ducked and began to fight. The five just saw in awe how Po was whooping the tail out of them, but he wasn't using Kung fu or fighting sloppily he was fighting with techniques.

Po finished beating them up and he picked up the pig boy and dragged him to were tigress and the five stood "now I'm gonna say this one more time Apologize" he said sternly the pig boy lifted his head and said " I'm so so so sorry we won't bother you, there now can we please leave" the pig begged " you promise to leave us alone" Po said the pig just nodded quickly "good" Po then threw him and all three boys ran off.

"Are you guys okay" the little panda said softly the all just nodded and dumbfounded at what Po just did, and tigress was touched knowing that he cared and stepped up for her "thank you" tigress said the rest just nodded "nah it's okay you're my friends I would never let anyone hurt you guys ever" they all were touched by his kindness and smiled at him. Mr. Ping then came out interrupting the awkward silence

"Okay son let's go- oh gosh what happened!" Mr. Ping exclaimed when he saw cranes bruise he went over and examined his bruise "nothing it's alright Mr. Ping" crane said quickly "young man you better tell me this instant who did this to you right now" he said softly yet firmly and crane was shocked of how much he cared and was concerned.

'Is this what having a dad is like' he thought, crane never knew his father and right now he was experiencing what it felt like he let out a tear. "Crane please tell me who did this" Mr. Ping said wiping his tear away crane just smiled and said " it doesn't matter Po took care of it" Mr. Ping then turned to Po who just chucked sheepishly " all alright but be careful next time and tell me" he said crane just nodded and the rest just smiled.

"Good, now we have to go get ingredients for dinner" Mr. Ping said " hey dad can we go to the toy store and meet you there" Po said eagerly. " okay but don't go anywhere else alright" he said Po just jumped up and down happily "yay! Thanks dad" he then walked to the the toy store, the five didn't want to go but something urged them to go so they went with Po who just smiled at them, all of them wonder how Po was fighting but not using Kung fu but something else. Tigress asked him " Po when you were fighting those kids you didn't use Kung fu yet you knew how to fight how?" "When I was in high school I used to be picked on a lot.." He trailed off remembering those hard years the five just saw his how he was almost at the verge of tears they wanted to comfort him but he continued before they couldn't "so I started doing boxing and wrestling" he finished the five were shocked they never thought this cuddly panda would be into those types of sports, but as if he read their minds he said "not what you expected from a soft panda huh" they all just nodded "eh well it's not surprising" they continued walking

Mantis then remembered how the pig called tigress Po's girlfriend and decided to tease them about it."Hey Po how did it feel to protect your 'girlfriend' from those jerks" mantis said grinning evilly. Po and tigress blushed and said in unison " she not my girlfriend/I'm not his girlfriend" the rest just laughed " aww I think it's cute and romantic" viper said now REALLY sounding like a little girl tigress glared at the Bug and snake and said to them all "you're all acting like children" the five just looked at he like 'really' she just then regretted her words sounding so immature.

"Yeah besides I was standing up for you guys too" he said trying to hide his blush, and to tigress he actually looked even more cute when he blushed as a cub. Mantis then retorted back " ya buuuut we were about to leave until that jerk called tigress you-know-what". Po then said "well I knew how tigress hated that name so that's why I snapped I wasn't going to let that big meany get away with that..let's just get to the store" he finished but tigress felt like she was about to cry because of how much he cared for her but she just smiled at him and continued on walking besides him.

This didn't go unnoticed by the five and they all thought the same thing 'they totally have a crush on each other'.


	4. Toy store

**Sorry I'm late but my dad took my phone away anyways in this chapter the five will be really pic so sorry but here's the next chapter.**

The furi- I mean cuddly five and po were almost approaching the toy store when monkey also had a question for po but it was due to his clothes because he looked good(no homo) "hey Po I was wondering why don't you ever use a tunic or vest like the one you're wearing it really suits you" monkey said while tigress mentally agree with him

Po then remembered why he sighed and said " it looks weird on me and it presses my tummy also..the last time I used one was in high school." The five just looked at Po and had a look that said 'go on were interested'

He then continued "when I was in high school I wasn't really the popular kid all the boys bullied me and girls never spoke to me" he then stopped and looked sad that he was almost about to cry (AGAIN THEY'RE KIDS THEY'RE INMATURE) the five felt bad for pushing him to spill "Po you don't have to-" Po cut viper off "no it's okay...anyway it was prom night and we had to look are best so I wore a vest and black pants and when I got there well…it got awkward" "how?" Crane said.

"Well…like I said girls never really noticed me but that night all the girls...gave me..a weird stare not look but stare and the boys all looked like they wanted to kill me I don't know though and since that day I never wore a shirt or anything different than my shorts" Po finished "well you look great buddy in that blue vest and black pants" monkey said complimenting him 'darn right you are monkey' thought tigress.

They were at the toy store already "hey guys you want to come inside too" Po said since they decided to stay outside, the five wanted to stay outside but something urged to go inside they shrugged and hesitantly went inside. When they got inside their jaws fell, they never were interested toys but now since they were kids it was different. "My gosh" Mantis said in awe Po just looked at them with a smug expression and then went to the store seller and asked him all giddy "do you have the new Shen and tai-lung action figures here yet" the seller eyed the panda in suspicion because he had never seen another panda other then the dragon warrior but shrugged it off.

"Yes they should be in the back of the store in the middle shelf" he answered the little panda boy, Po then started dashing to the back of the store "Ah!" Po yelled the five quick ran to Po "what's wrong!" tigress said hastily "they're here yes!" Po yelled in excitement "what's here Po?" Viper asked "the new tai-lung and Shen action figures!" the five looked at him like 'really' "Po those are some of you greatest foes why would you want toys of them?" Crane asked "because now I have bad guys to go against my good guys" po responded the five then face palmed they then heard Po drop the boxes.

They saw Po face filled with admiration "Po what's wrong with you now" tigress said she then saw him walk towards something and raise his hand shakily "Po?" She said again

"No way" Po said almost whispering "what?" Mantis said "THE MASTER OOGWAY ACTION FIGURE!" He yelled and leaped in joy "wow he must really be obsessive over action figures" mantis whispered to monkey who just nodded "I heard that and I am not obsessive it's just this is the hardest one to find and to finally have it my hands just wow" Po said they all shook their heads but tigress smiled at him.

Then the five looked at the other action figures of them and other masters and for the first time they actually...thought they looked cool and couldn't help but feel that they wanted won but shook it off and went to other parts of the store in which everyone now surprisingly wanted something, viper wanted a bunny doll, monkey and mantis wanted a new shiny ball, crane wanted some chalk and a paddle ball and tigress well she tried to resist the temptation of being interested in toys but failed at the end, wanting to get a new Checkers board and….a….a…...a…

… Po action figure WHAT! She didn't know why, well maybe that wasn't true she did have a crush on him.

The cuddly five and po were all enjoying their visit at the toy store. Just the Mr. Ping came in "children it's time to go" he said "DAD!" Po yelled excitedly and ran to his dad "what is it son ?" he asked "dad dad dad dad they have them the Oogway, Tai-lung and Shen action figures can I get them pleeeaaase!" Po said and Mr. Ping just smiled as he remembered how Po used to do this when he really was six years old "oh Po of course you can buy you can only take two" Mr. Ping said "yay thanks dad" Po took the Oogway and Shen figures and went to the counter and Mr. Ping then turned to the five "what about you five do you want anything" he asked, the five wanted really badly the toys they had in their hands but new even though they were stuck as children they needed to act in character so they grumble "no thank Mr. Ping" they said in unison Mr. Ping was a little saddened for he knew they wanted those toys "alright but we should get going" he said and they all nodded.

After Mr. Ping paid for Po's toys they left the toy store. When they got outside it was almost about to rain so they need to get inside was jumping up in down with joy smiled at this but then frowned when he saw the five, they were almost on the verge of tears but then again they were just children, he would buy the toys for the five later right now he needed to cheer them up and he new how "hey kids how about I make my special cakes for you all for lunch how's that sound" he said the five all brighten up knowing how good his cakes were so they all nodded and ran for the stairs just chucked at this ad made his way up the thousand stairs.


	5. Playing with action figures

**Hello there, sorry I've been really late I had finals and then I decided once school ends I would start continuing my story and you guys should read my first fanfic 'A pandas rage' it's not perfect but it's my first fix and don't worry I have many more story's I'm writing up for now enjoy**

As the seven got to the top it started to rain everyone rushed inside, except monkey as he had a sudden urge to play in the rain, but he didn't have a cloak so he would get sick if he stayed but since he was childish he wanted to stay and play in the rain.

"Master monkey!" Mr. Ping yelled "get back in here at once you'll catch a cold" "uh uh" monkey retorted stubbornly. "Young man you will come inside at once!" Mr. Ping ordered he then started to count "one…two...th-" he didn't finish as monkey rushed inside.

"Good" said firmly monkey then sneezed "you see now you're starting to get sick" Mr. Ping said he then sighed and said "now I'm going to give some medicine so it can take the cold away and then we'll have lunch".

They went inside and went to sit at the table while Mr. Ping made the medicine, the six started blabbering on about Kung fu and how long were they going to be stuck as kids. Mr. Ping had finished the medicine and brought to monkey.

"Alright now open up" He said softly and monkey just refused like a little kid "you will drink this at once!" He yelled and monkey,even though e he was a kung fu master, was now scared and agreed to take the medicine. "Blah! What is this that stuff"Monkey gagged Mr. Ping chuckled and said "oh just a family recipe..now who's going hungry" almost immediately everyone yelled out " ME ME ME!" Mr. Ping then served everyone and they all started gobbling their lunch. Once they were all done Mr. Ping said they could all do whatever they want EXCEPT TRAINING they didn't care, well everyone but tigress, and could not go outside due to the storm.

Everyone was in their rooms. Tigress was meditating but was finding it boring , Crane was doing his calligraphy but found it extremely hard and frustrating, viper was reading a scroll almost falling asleep, and monkey was with mantis in his room bored out of their minds, they were all bored until they heard "JUSTICE IS ABOUT TO BE SERVED!" The five went outside of their rooms and looked where the voice was coming from, Po's room. They all slid his door slightly and looked to see what the panda was yelling about. They all saw him on the floor playing with his action figures.

Now the five could care less about what he was doing, but they were all bored and had a desire to go inside, so tigress slid the door open and the five went in "hey guys, what are you guys doing here" the little panda said "oh we..uh heard you yelling" crane said

"Oh sorry, I'll try to be more silent" Po apologized. "It's alright Po but what were you yelling about" tigress questioned "oh uh..I was in the middle of the battle with Shen and me and Oogway are on way to stop him" Po replied. The five all looked at him, Po saw that they had a desire to play with him so he asked them.

"So do you guys want to play" he asked, the five were hesitant at first but they all sat down with a smile on their face. "Uh Po..what do we do" monkey asked "okay so I'm the bodacious awesome and-" he got cut off "WE GET IT PO" they all yelled "powerful dragon warrior" he finished grumbling "anyway so you guys are yourself and Oogway is accompanying us, Shen is building a new weapon that is more powerful than his cannon and we have to stop him." Po told them.

"Okay so what do we do" mantis asked. "Just follow my lead" and with that he started

"Alright! Master crane I need you to fly up and report if you see bandits, there's no doubt that Shen has his men put in scout groups, got it."

"Uh…" Crane was unsure what to do, so he replied like would if this was a real situation "you go it Po if I see one what's the signal"

Po smirked "kaka-keke" he laughed as did everyone "now monkey you and mantis will scout for incoming bandits but go by climbing the trees" Po said moving his figure of himself around

"Right" they both said in unison "hey mantis get on my shoulder" monkey said making his figure make the gestures. Since mantis figure was a little bit bigger than him it was harder for him (I KNOW THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SAME SIZE BUT MANTIS IS A CHILD).

"Good now viper and master Oogway can you get firewood" Po said

"Uh Po..how do I get fake fire would" viper asked giggling "just use imaginary firewood okay viper" Po replied, viper just nodded

"You got it right Oogway" since Po was playing as master Oogway as well he mimicked him "of course dragon warrior" he said making Oogway's voice

"Why must we rest Po" tigress said, surprising everybody that she was playing along, since tigress was a fast learner and also a warrior who never really liked to take rest while on a mission, was the reason she asked.

"Because young tigress your calm mind is the ultimate weapon against your challenges, so relax" Po replied using his Oogway action figure, everyone dropped their mouths when he said that, they never knew he was so wise with words.

"Wow…" Mantis said "never knew you were so...wise" the five just nodded

"Well I guess it's the Oogway action figure...anyway Tigress, you and I will set up camp" Po said "hey Po how come you paired yourself with tigress" viper said grinning, both Po and tigress were blushing "uh…well..um you see...she's great at setting up camp fast yeah that's it!" He stuttered

The five, save tigress, laughed and the two blushing "um..anyways we have to set up tigress" he said changing the subject

"Okay dragon warrior" she replied smiling

The rest of the time they continued laughing and having fun, Po explained to them how to make the sound effects a and they thought it was weird but then enjoyed it they used wooden blocks as bandits.

"Hiya! tigress now!"Po said moving his action figure

"You got it...Hiya!" She said with her action figure the rest were making their actions figures do their thing

"Wings of justice 'swoosh' Ka-Ka!" The avian said

"'bam!' Take that evil doer!" viper yelled

"Hey mantis you high me low!" Monkey said "you got it buddy-take this!" Mantis exclaimed.

They were all having the time of their life, who knew playing with toys was this much fun even tigress was enjoying it. For the first time in their whole life they found the nature of having a childhood

"Alright Shen! prepare for defeat" Po said and then got his Shen action figure "you will never beat me panda you will die" and with that the five watched,while playing, as Po action figure was fighting the Shen action figure and Po making his silly sound effects.

"Ha Ha! I am victorious Shen" Po yelled as he beat the Shen action figure and for some odd reason the five cheered and got their action figures to congratulate Po and used their figures to give each other's high fives.

"Well done dragon warrior" tigress congratulated. "Thank you master tigress" Po replied both smiling, just then both monkey and mantis had a devilish idea monkey snatched Po's action and mantis took tigress's

"Hey!" Tigress and Po said in unison "oh dragon warrior that was so brave I want to congratulate you by giving you something " mantis say making his voice sound girly and monkey tried to sound like Po "oh and what is that?" " this!" Mantis yelled and made the tigress action figure kiss Po and monkey did the same and we're both making smooching sounds crane and viper laughed while Po and tigress blushed a beet red.

"You guys are so dead!" Po yelled and chased them as well as tigress "kiiiddss!" Mr. Ping yelled in a sing song voice "it's time for dinner!" They all stopped what they were doing "last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" Monkey yelled and they all raced to the kitchen.

(WITH SHIFU)

"Hmm...I should be up the mountains by sunset tomorrow" he started walking up. Not knowing a certain evil female avian was watching him "come now Shifu..into my home…."

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked seeing the five play with action figures sorry for the characters being OOC and I'm probably sure you know who is watching Shifu I thank the person who gave me the idea anyway stay tune for next chapter and please can someone tell me their opinion for 'A pandas rage' thank you**


	6. Thunderstorm

(Back at the palace)

"Alright children settle down" Mr. Ping said the six cubs were all sitting at the table waiting for their dinner.

"Aww! Dad why you put broccoli in the souuuppp!" Po complained while everyone laughed.

"Because son you need to eat your vegetables so you stay strong" Mr. Ping stated smiling at his son. After that little discussion they all started eating their dinner.

"Thank you Mr. Ping" the five said in unison. "No problem children now off to bed it's getting late" "awwwwwww!" They all complained in unison.

"But we're not sleepy dad!" Po said "yeah Mr. Ping were not sleepy yet!" Mantis said

"Can't we stay a little longer Mr. Ping please" tigress said and Mr. Ping pondered this "No" he said blandly

"Pleeaase" viper pleaded making her eyes grow big Mr. Ping was squirming around because of the look and tigress saw this and followed vipers example.

"PLEEEAAASSE!" Both the girls now pleaded and tigress also made her eyes grow big, looking like a kitten. It was so hard for Mr. Ping to stay strong, but then he had an idea

"How about a bedtime story, now how's that sound" they consider it but finally gave in and nodded their heads.

They all gathered around Mr. Ping as he started the story "now once upon a time.." soon after all the little Cubs were getting drowsy as he was finishing "..the end"

"That was a great story dad.." Po said while rubbing his eye "alright kids time for bed" Mr. Ping said. They all nodded and went to their room while Mr. Ping left to the shop before the thunderstorm started.

(With Shifu)

Shifu had been climbing and searching for the gem of maturity, with no luck "all this search is getting me nowhere!" He yelled but then the ground started shaking, he gasped "avalanche". He started running downhill but then everything went all black and the last thing he saw was purple feathers

(Back at the jade palace)

It was the middle of freezing night and the thunderstorm had came in.

Tigress was in her room shivering when "BOOM! "AAHH!" Five of the Cubs yelled. They all ran out of their rooms crashing into each other, tigress hair was all puffed out while viper was shivering while crane's eyes were bulged out, they were all frightened until they heard a snore coming from Po's room until BOOM! "AAHHH!" They all rushed to Po's room and jumped on his bed with him "woah!", tigress hugged his neck,viper coiled around his arm, mantis got hold of his neck and monkey and crane flanked his both sides of his bed.

"Uh guys what are you doing in my room and why are you guys on me" Po questioned "oops sorry Po" tigress said and got of him as well as the others.

"Okay so what's going on" he asked them they all started rambling " hold one at a time" "dude didn't you hear that loud thunder" mantis asked "yeah what about it's just thunder nothing scary about it-"he was cut off "wait you're not scared" tigress asked Po "eh never was afraid of a thunderstorm even as a cub, were you guys afraid of it as kids?" They all nodded

"Well that explains why you're afraid of it now don't worry it's just a storm, now guys go to sleep I'm tired" he said as he laid down on his bed.

None of them left however "uh guys why you still in my room" they all looked at each other and agreed.

"Po.." Crane started

"Can.."

"We stay.."

"In.."

"Your room.." Tigress ended it, Po saw that they were scared and agreed "fine but let warn you I snore" the cuddly five lightened up when Po agreed

Tigress curled up on his tummy while viper coiled around his arm, mantis climbed on his head while monkey and crane were next to him on both side and Po hugged both them bringing them closer

"Man big guy your fur so warm" mantis said "and soft" tigress said with a purr shocking everyone and quickly added "I mean comfortable".

"OOOkay goodnight" viper said "night" crane said "night to you too" mantis said

"Sleep tight" monkey added.

"Dream of dumplings tonight" Po said "Goodnight Po" tigress said softly "goodnight tigress"and so that night everyone slept well and warm.


End file.
